


All-Too-Fitting Repo-Man

by matrixrefugee



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: GeneCo's newest employee is a little too good for the job...





	All-Too-Fitting Repo-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Yami no Matsuei/Repo! the Genetic Opera, Rotti Largo & Muraki, "An easy trade, isn't it?"

"You have no scruples about this position, Dr. Muraki, am I correct?" Largo asked.

Muraki looked up at the CEO of GeneCo, out of the corner of his eye, his right eye, no less. Gone was the cumbersome glass eye that often did not fit properly into its socket, and now one of GeneCo's finest synthetic eyes filled his scarred and once-sightless socket. "I have what one might call past experience in this field, though I had to do my work in the dark, on the sly. My world barely approved of organ transplants, much less harvesting them."

Something in the pale younger man's smirk irritated Largo: he certainly lacked Luigi's nerve-fiber-trigger temper, but something about Muraki reminded Largo of his murderous elder son. So long as Muraki had no ethical qualms about repossessions, it was all well and good. It would be a relief, in fact, to find a potential Repo-Man who clearly would take some level of pride in his work.

Largo pushed the sheets of clear plas-paper across the desk to Muraki, then sign right here. Your first repossession may come as soon as tonight. Are you prepared for it?"

Muraki took the papers and signed his name in a scrawling hand worthy of a doctor. "Largo-sama, I came to your office ready and willing." Bowing his head slightly, he added, "Your company gave me back my full sight, the least that I could do is put my skills into your hands in return for this healing."

"Very well," Largo said, rising and extending his hand to the much-taller man. "Welcome to GeneCo, Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. An easy trade, isn't it? Your full sight for your skill."

Muraki took his hand, pressing it. "A very easy and a fair trade as well."


End file.
